White Water Upon Us
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Alternate scenario during Black Fire Upon Us/DethRelease- After Mordhaus is set on fire, Skwisgaar is saved by a certain someone and the two have some alone time away from the chaos and violence below. A sky high LEMON.


The roar of the great fire that held Mordhau captive was only silenced by the screams of mortal men and women. Like rats in the sewer, the partygoers raced around in chaos to find their way out of the inferno. It wasn't more than an hour ago the longboat dragon had been set ablaze by a strange group of rebels all clad in black. Down on the dark earth man versus man, woman versus woman, klokateer versus other battled to death in the name of one group of people…  
>Inside the death house, those regarded as gods among men were just as helpless as their subjects. Black smoke clouded the main hall as the entire gala room took the form of a biblical hell. Furniture on fire, ceiling beams breaking and crushing the party below.<br>However, in the damned catastrophe- there were heroes  
>"Toki! Toki!"<br>Through the billowing smoke and intense heat, the Scandinavian man with long, blonde hair made his way through the main room. Minding flaming tables and blind screams, the blonde man made way reminiscent of a lost antelope on the African savannah; scared, blocking out everything, blocking out everything and listening as selectively as possible.  
>"Everyone- everyone thish way!" came a familiar lisp.<br>"Moiderface!" Skwisgaar exclaimed, only to be unanswered and unheard.  
>The gala room never seemed so big until one was trapped inside. Skwisgaar continued on, listening for his special kin (even if he wasn't allowed to care).<br>After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde man finally found his way out of the flames. The hallway was smoking, but slightly better. The smoke was really starting to get to Skwisgaar.  
>"Toki!" he cried as he made his way down the grey hallway.<br>"Every step became heavier and every breath less sustaining. The guitarists pink lungs were tinted a hazy grey by the time the Swede collapsed.  
>"Toki…!" was his final word he choked out before his fair face hit the ground.<br>The sounds and echoes of screaming had faded, and even the rapid, panicked vibrations of running had ceased. All that was to be heard was the sound of crackling flame.  
>Eyelids growing heavy, Skwisgaar could feel himself succumb to the toxic environment. He was hacking heavily, scowling at how it was he lying there like a common man. The hiss of the fire continued and the blonde could feel himself heat up to miserable levels. Here alone, he considered himself doomed. He assumed himself doomed.<br>The moment before and the second after were hazy, but the next thing Skwisgaar could remember was the sensation of being lifted up. He felt himself being placed on a solid shoulder. While his eyes were shut the Scandinavian man knew he was about to be saved. His savior didn't run, at first, but bumbled a bit before sprinting. Being carried over the shoulder was uncomfortable- but with every step Skwisgaar was silently grateful.  
>Only when the worshipped scent of fresh night air hair hit Skwisgaar's nostrils did his eyes open. He inhaled deeply, but was too over come to try and peer at his savior. All he could manage to figure out was that his head was against his saviors back and that there was enormous commotion on the grounds. Still trying to clear his lungs the blonde man questioned not when his savior began to scale a latter that went up the side of Mordhaus to a rooftop landing.<br>Being carried like a purse was not fun. Skwisgaar kept his eyes shut but could occasionally feel a bright light pan across him or inhale the scent of water. The occasional spray of moisture was well welcomed yet Skwisgaar still clenched his fists hoping his savior wouldn't slip off the latter.  
>Finally, after scaling hundreds of feet, the two arrived safely on the landing. The landing was long with a few placed to provide a sort of cover via the design of the building. The savior got on his knees and carefully placed Skwisgaar's thin frame on the grey landing. The blonde man was tired and looked as if he was at peaceful rest. The savior put two fingers on Skwisgaar's neck to check for a pulse. After he put his head just over Skwisgaar's mouth and nose, checking for breathing. Skwisgaar's nose was tickled by his savior's hair.<br>"Skwisgaar?" said the savior.  
>Skwisgaar turned his head so his cheek touched the cold landing. He opened his eyes slowly and things began to focus. It was dark outside, the stars were high and he could hear the distant roar of water cannons. To put out the fire?<br>"Skwisgaar!" the voice repeated.  
>Skwisgaar sucked in a deep breath of the sweet night air. The Scandinavian brought his gaze to his saviors face and clearly saw the image- his raven hair falling over broad shoulders.<br>"You, uh, ok? You looked pretty…"  
>"Na'tan… yous saved me," Skwisgaar said softly.<br>"I heard you calling for Toki and pass out."  
>"Toki," Skwisgaar grumbled, "Where ams that dildo?"<br>"Shit-faced," Nathan said lowly, "Everyone else is safe somewhere else."  
>"Why brings me here?"<br>The front man turned his head and stared off into the distance. The smoky air combined with the abstract lights around to shadow the native features of the front man and gave Nathan a dark, yet subdued appearance. It appeared as if the man had stepped out of a graphic novel where a superhero watched over his city. The only difference was that this wasn't a graphic novel and Nathan wasn't looking over a city he needed to protect.  
>Skwisgaar brought himself up and peered out, seeing what Nathan was seeing. On the ground and on the far hills was fire and fighting as far as the eye could see. The air was ashen and the blonde man did, in fact, see water cannons trying to quell the flames. It looked like a poignant painting expertly done blending a pallet rich in reds and deep hues.<br>If the two men weren't watching their land and home boil; it may have been beautiful.  
>"Brutal," escaped Nathan thin lips.<br>"What ams we goings to do?" Skwisgaar asked.  
>"I, erm, guess wait."<br>"Fors who?"  
>Nathan mumbled, but he knew it was a BS answer.<br>Skwisgaar lay down and Nathan took a seat near him.  
>"Yous said the others ams ok" Skwisgaar asked reluctantly.<br>"I think so."  
>"Yous said they ams all right."<br>"Well… Toki, uh, was really drunk and kind of… wandered off."  
>Skwisgaar's eyes bulged.<br>"Yous said he ams ok!"  
>"He was fine when I went to find you."<br>"…Yous probably saved my lifes."  
>Nathan looked down at Skwisgaar, "It's… nothing."<br>The two men listened to the far off crackling of the flames and roar of water cannons. Occasionally, the sound of fireworks or another big bang would disrupt the auditory chaos further  
>"You seem pretty worried about Toki," Nathan finally said.<br>Skwisgaar scoffed, "He ams a drunks dildo."  
>Just as Skwisgaar finished his sentence, the dark sky above cracked and quaked with thunder. Miles away a jagged line of electricity penetrated the solid ground.<br>"Imagine," Skwisgaar said in a rather annoyed whisper, "I could be fuckings the ladies rights now."  
>"Oh yeah?"<br>"Oh jah," Skwisgaar said cockily with a mild roll of his eyes, "Ladies always be wanting to fucks me."  
>Nathan looked at Skwisgaar, unsure of asking a question that idly rolled around in his head. The blonde could feel Nathan's eyes. He turned and had a puzzles look on his thin Scandinavian face.<br>"Toki said some… things…"  
>Skwisgaar cocked an eyebrow.<br>"He said you, err…," Nathan's voice dropped off to a gravely mumble, "You and him fucked before."  
>"Drunks dildo," Skwisgaar repeated.<br>"Is it… umm… true?"  
>"When has he saids this happened?"<br>Nathan appeared to be thinking, "…More than once."  
>"Pffft."<br>"I, ah, didn't think you fucked men."  
>"How coulds yous ever thinks the homo-erotics ams better than the goils?"<br>The black haired man stared at Skwisgaar, not sure of what to say. The only thing that came to mind was a long repressed high school memory where he was sitting in his health class, no older than fifteen, and his teacher told him the rest of the class, 'It's normal for young men to have sexual fantasies of men, even if they identify as heterosexual.'. The man with straight, dark locks grunted and turned his head.  
>"Yous ok?"<br>"Ermph," Nathan groaned, "Nothing."  
>Skwisgaar's ears perked and hard Nathan mutter something that sounded similar to 'gay'.<br>"…Yous ever thinks about the men?"  
>"No!" growled Nathan.<br>There was an awkward silence that seemed even louder than the thunder. Skwisgaar looked at the other man; there eyes meeting.  
>"…Maybe."<br>With that single word, the thickset man cringed with regret. Instinct mandated Skwisgaar scoff and make a borderline homophobic remark- but that was not today, not tonight. There was something about Nathan in this position that was scarily foreign.  
>"Homo-erotics ams not all bad," the Swede said slowly.<br>"You know?"  
>Skwisgaar ignored him for a moment.<br>"Youd don'ts have to worries so much for some reasons."  
>"I never thought about it like that," Nathan said lowly.<p>

Lightning struck a far off hill.  
>"Somestime I have passed yous room when yous am with the groupies. Yous sounds pretty brutals."<br>Nathan's thin lips curved into an impish smile and a soft chuckle escaped his mouth.  
>"I likes when my goils ams rough."<br>The black haired man nodded and carelessly looked over to the grounds. There was still energy down below but to the men above, it was silent. The only noticeable noise came from the sky crackling above. When a few drops of rain were felt falling onto Skwisgaar's nose, it was welcomed compared to the flames.

"It's still pretty brutal out there," said Nathan.  
>"Maybes… we can dos something?"<br>Nathan shot the blonde man a quizzical look. Skwisgaar shrugged and with a lazy breath said, "Nos regrets."  
>The Swedish mans face was shadowed by clouds on one side yet illuminated by the distant orange glow from away. Nathan pondered for a moment. At the tip of the evening he was running for his life. A hairs length later he was climbing a latter with his band mate over his shoulder. Now, after all that the two men were sitting on a roof. It was never said, but it didn't need to be. The glint in Skwisgaar's eyes and the smooth tone of his questions made everything clear- crystal even. And now at that second in time the two men were sitting on the rood- deciding whether to give into carnal desires and just fuck. Skwisgaar had long blonde hair, full lips and a thin frame. Maybe it could be like doing a woman.<br>The larger man hadn't said a word yet Skwisgaar swiftly moved close to Nathan and planted a kiss on his thick neck. It felt better than expected the front man; if he didn't know any better he'd think he was being kissed by a groupie (female groupie, that is).  
>Being the master seducer he was, Skwisgaar carefully kissed up until he reached Nathan's lips. He kissed Nathan deeply, slipping his tongue inside of Nathan's mouth. Without a thought Nathan pulled Skwisgaar closer and only breaking their kiss to remove his own shirt. Before long the two men were bare and embracing each other stories above the mortal peril on the earth.<br>The fires seemed to be calming down and the night was a shade darker as Skwisgaar gently pushed Nathan on to his back. With all skill and precision the blonde man took Nathan's flaccid member in his palm and massaged it with his thumb. The vocalist's toes curled as he felt the semi-calloused fingers gently press into and move about his sensitive skin. One Nathan had risen to the situation, Skwisgaar followed up by slipping the erection into his mouth. It was a mouthful, that was warm and thick. The Swede expertly ran his tongue over a vein making Nathan tense and moan. A thin layer of saliva ran down Nathan's shaft, over his balls and onto the floor. The Swede continued to take inch after inch inside.

"Ah-Augh!" exclaimed Nathan.  
>Skwisgaar's eyes narrowed and a sly smile formed on his face. Slowly, he slid his mouth up and off of Nathan and looked at him. The black haired man was red in the face and looked like he could explode… with a little prompting.<br>"Yous says you likes it rough," Skwisgaar said.  
>Nathan nodded. Skwisgaar inhaled deeply and creped over, carefully sitting himself onto Nathan's erection.<br>The insertion was slow, Nathans eyes dilated and he could feel every centimeter he penetrated.

Skwisgaar, the experienced one gazed at the new facial expression on Nathan's face. His face was reddened but slowly relaxing. The blonde man brought his fair hand to Nathan's left pectoral, placing just his fingertips on the flesh, making sure his middle finger tip was on the larger man's nipple. With a smooth motion Skwisgaar brought himself up and then back without much movement from Nathan.  
>From the vocalists point of view the long hair, flat chest, and shaded face of his band mate was a perfect concoction- a perfect recipe for a god. A Scandinavian god lost to history and known only to Odin. And Nathan.<br>Snapping back from his moment of ponder, something came over Nathan. The strange, if not violating sensation, has melted to waves of pleasure. With might and strength Nathan gripped Nathan's bony hips and thrust.  
>"AUGH!"<br>Skwisgaar's eyes widened, he didn't expect any help (but gladly received it). He continued to move with Nathans rhythm. The solid girth attached to Nathan slid a bit deeper with every thrust. A warm feeling centered in Skwisgaar's stomach and radiated to his own genitals. The two men continued, grunting and groaning against the occasional thunderbolt or especially loud crack of fire. The sky was darker than before yet below was still illuminated by ravenous flames which seemed to have its high points and low points; but was never fully quenched.  
>"Yous am likings this," Skwisgaar said with a shit eating grin.<br>Nathan's eyes narrowed a bit but rather than answer, he threw his hips up and bounced Skwisgaar high causing the Swede to scream. Skwisgaar panted hard and could feel the pleasure begin to peak.  
>"Hah-harder!" the Swedish man squealed.<br>Nathan grunted especially roughly and quickened his pace. He felt invigorated like never before, watching this man ride his cock behind a backdrop of dark and lit by hell. His hips didn't hurt and he felt tightness all 360.  
>The clouds cracked.<p>

Skwisgaar could feel himself get close, he bucked and demanded Nathan go faster, harder, deeper anything more. He slammed his flat palms on Nathan's chest and bent, trying to stay low when Nathan pushed. It was like the same ends of a magnet being forced together.  
>Nathan continued. He gritted his teeth and went as deep and fast as he could. The longer and longer it went the more and more the pressure built inside the thin man on top. Skwisgaar closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard it nearly bled.<br>"You're gonna cum," Nathan growled with a familiar shit eating grin on his face.  
>Skwisgaar opened his eyes and pulled his hands off Nathan's chest. When Nathan was at the climax of his thrust Skwisgaar could feel it. He curled back, slammed his hands back down (fingers starred) and screamed with orgasmic delight as the sky suddenly opened and a curtain of rain washed Skwisgaar's face. He felt the warmth and stream of his seed leave his body and could feel a little of the stream retract down the bottom of his shaft.<br>He was fatigued. Skwisgaar was fatigued.  
>Skwisgaar stopped moving and looked down at Nathan. Still erect, Nathan had stopped thrusting upon Skwisgaar's orgasm. The Swedish seed made a messy line on the dark mans chest with some hitting his face. Skwisgaar, with half lidded eyes, watched as the rain began to wash the cum off Nathan's strong face.<br>The sky was dark and the rain was putting out the fires below. Slowly, the chaos on the lawn was quieting but it was still another world. On Earth there was blood and carnage, in Heaven there was sensation and warmth among the chilled rain.  
>Nathan, whos face was nearly clean, rubbed Skwisgaar's hip as the two men just stared at each other. There was no animosity, no awkwardness. It was something. Something as foreign as their activity and as calm as the rain. It was something. Just something.<p> 


End file.
